An Experiment of the Age of Dragons
by The Original Frizzi
Summary: A little challenge I made for myself, since I love songfics so much: write ten of them, in real time with the songs. This is the product! It's rated T; while there are suggestive themes, it's all behind closed doors.


_AN: Like the title says, purely an experiment. I saw memes like this on deviantart, and since I can't draw to save my life, I figured I could suffice with writing!_

_Here's how it works: set your Windows media player to random, and the first ten songs that play are the only ten sources of muse-ification you can use. No skipping around, or replaying the song; once it's done and going on to the next, so are you. xD List of songs are at the bottom, appropriately marked in order._

_http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=wpjm ATbb0h8 &feature= plcp Simply add one to the end. xD_

_Dragon Age is owned by Bioware, and the songs belong to the artists mentioned below._

* * *

"Truly, you did not believe me at all, Warden?"

The said Warden in question glared, much to the amusement of the speaking elf. They traveled together, fought together, lived through so many things together, even lusted after each other, and now it was being thrown back in his face.

"When I said those words of love, whispered those sweet nothings to you on those late nights, you believed them?" Zev chuckled darkly, that same damnable one that always drove him crazy. "I must have not lost my touch as I feared I did before."

"You must be kidding," the Warden spat, feeling more hurt than he thought possible.

"No-"

* * *

"What do you want me to do?" Alistair asked.

"What do you mean? Do what?" Elissa softly asked.

"I'll do anything," he insisted. "I'll kill all the darkspawn so you won't have to. I'll take down fifteen ogres at once-"

"I already know you're strong," she replied.

"Well then, I'll learn to cook."

She laughed. "Don't be silly."

"I'll sleep with you."

"What?" she squawked.

He sighed, seeing he was going nowhere... until inspiration struck. His rose.

* * *

Leliana paced the camp, watching the Warden- her Warden- with Alistair. Such a marvelous thing of perfection, so beautiful and strong- so sexy, with the way she'd stare men down into backing off, not saying a word to them... it was exhilarating to see. And yet, she wasn't with Leliana.

And the bard was feeling for all the world like a caged animal.

She could see the Warden everywhere in Leliana's life, so much so that she just wanted to go up and forcefully grab the Warden's attention. But that chance came and went, and she let the Warden leave with only a few softly spoken words. And now, her Warden is lost from her possession.

It was enough to make her scream... but now, she'd have to suffer in silence.

* * *

What was it about this man that left her in such a tizzy?

Lyra had to wonder that as she watched Alistair talking amongst the other members in her camp, always there in her eyesight, in her _thoughts_, Creators help her, and she couldn't stop it.

It was so many things that didn't make sense, and yet it was happening.

She despised him, and yet he was her lucky charm, always wanting to take the shield-swinging templar around with her and get into the most dangerous things with him. It was sure to make her blood boil so deliciously, and now it was happening when not in battle.

_How?_ She wanted to scream and rail, as it wasn't fair, or likely... but here it was, smacking her in the face.

* * *

"I'm not that easy to sway," Marjolaine whispered to Leliana.

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked.

"Silly child. You want to win me over, yes?" she asked her student, gesturing to how scantily clad Leliana was right now. "This only shows me your taste in clothing." Stepping closer, she continued her lessons in a lowered voice. "Seduction, in its purest form, can be done fully clothed, and last for many weeks on end. One must simply learn how to... _feel_ things out." Satisfied with the interested gleam in the redhead's eyes, and carefully masking her own calculated thoughts from reading across her face, she took Leliana's hand and led her to the bed.

"Now, pay close attention..."

* * *

Fort Drakon. The final showdown would be here.

And yet no one seemed to care.

Alistair, the lone Grey Warden in Ferelden, couldn't be any more ready for this moment, yet couldn't help but wonder 'what if'? What if he had taken this path instead of that, said different things... if someone- anyone- had survived back in Ostagar?

But one couldn't go back in time and change things, and he would have to live with his choices. Walking past the army of dwarves recruited, the rest of the mages he managed to assemble, and the plethora of werewolves around him, he led the army forward.

Through endless darkspawn, up to the point of the Tower.

To his unknowing end, from a world he no longer wanted.

* * *

The stars were winking in the sky, without a care in the world. On a lone grassy hill, falling just outside of the light of the campfire, lay Solona watching it all with wide eyed wonder. This wasn't the first night she had seen it, and she really hoped that it wouldn't be the last. It was quiet, serene, peaceful, and it soothed her. It also set her mind and heart at peace like nothing else would.

Well, almost nothing.

As if summoned from her thoughts, the one she truly could care for as more than a friend strolled by, laying down beside her, and taking her hand in his. No words were spoken, none were needed. They could simply allow themselves to lay back, and simply be.

Solona closed her eyes. This was _perfect._

* * *

"What will do you with your kingdom?" Zev asked Alistair, both too drunk to care about being themselves.

"What, with all the land?"

"No, I mean with all the _power_. You can have anything you want! Imagine, an entire group of servants, dedicated to polishing your armor... or dedicated to serving you all the cheese you want."

"Mmm... I do like cheese."

"And if you're king, you can order it from anywhere you want. You can order your drink from anywhere you want, or even your women!"

"Women... covered with cheese?"

"Why not? You are king, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am. You know what I'll make my first decree? That there be an entire day for cheese celebration. Eating, drinking, wearing as hats even!"

* * *

"Oh, there were many great minstrels I have met," Leliana mused, sitting back with her glass of nostalgia. "And of course there are many songs that remind me of certain things, of different milestones of my life.

"I could tell you of the one I heard when I shared my first kiss in a Satinalia celebration.

"I could tell you of what tune was playing in a far off building when I first killed a man.

"I could tell you of the first time I played my lute for Lady Cecile without stumbling or forgeting... oh, how proud I was then."

"What about the one you hear when you're with me?" her Warden asked.

"I'll let you know soon," she replied, kissing him.

* * *

"A storm's coming."

That was all the Warden heard. That was all he really needed to hear, in truth. He could see it off the horizon, smell it in the air, feel it in his very bones. Oh yes, a storm was coming, and he was right in the center of it, watching as the winds of things out of control were blowing everything he knew out of the ground.

Far off memories of a happier, or at least a more predictable life, were gathered around the edge of the eye of the storm, much like he was. He almost wanted to reach out and pluck them into safety. But really, was he safe himself? He could never tell with how things were these days.

Denerim loomed in the distance, glowing red from the many fires set to the different buildings and the distant roar of the enemies.

Bring on the rain, he could only think to himself. Bring on the rain.

* * *

**Song list:**

1.) "What Were You Expecting?"- Halestorm

2.) "I'd Do Anything"- Simple Plan

3.) "Are You Gonna Be My Girl"- JET

4.) "Onset"- Buckcherry

5.) "Genie In A Bottle"- Christina Aguilera

6.) "The World Belongs To Me"- My Darkest Days

7.) "Flightless Bird, American Mouth"- Iron & Wine

8.) "Rockstar"- Nickelback

9.) "Put That Record On"- Hinder

10.) "Hurricane"- Theory of a Deadman


End file.
